


i have dreamed

by TheStarChasr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Game, Pre-S Support, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarChasr/pseuds/TheStarChasr
Summary: The last night. A ball held before coronations and ceremonies that might be the last chance Dimitri has to make dreams come true.





	i have dreamed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is _heavily_ inspired by [another song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ps7MT2_XaZs). This seems to just be my thing now and I'm liking it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

A ball was not something Dimitri anticipated after defeating the Empire of Adrestia. As he walked out of that throne room with Byleth, hand in hand, he knew the days to come would be a whirlwind of traveling, meetings, and endless talks with the surrounding house lords. But still, he could not deny his soldiers the right to celebrate after nearly six years of war. And in a way, he was thankful for it. A last night of revelry before tomorrow’s coronation marking his official status as king.

Minutes before the celebration, Sylvain had barged into his dormitory room while he readied himself “So are you gonna ask her?”

The soon-to-be-King stilled while tightening the laces on his boots “Am I going to ask who what?”

He nudged Dimitri’s shoulder “Are you going to ask our dear professor for a dance tonight?” Sylvain would have prodded further but the prince’s silence and rising blush became enough of an answer. “Come on, you can’t hide it. You’ve been eyeing her ever since we took back Fhirdiad.”

“I have not,” Dimitri protested firmly after donning his tunic.

“You’re right, it’s gone on longer than that.” Felix’s voice cut in as he leaned against the door frame.

The Gautier could not resist laughing at the look of astonishment on His Highness’ face “My friend, you must brace yourself. Tonight could be the last night you ever see the professor again.”

Dimitri felt his blood at run cold at his friend's words, while the new Duke Fraldralius merely grunted in annoyance “You’re exaggerating, of course, he’s going to see her again.” Oh good, that put him at ease. “He’s just only going to see her once or twice a year.” And suddenly the feeling is back.

The two had only just reunited eight moons ago, and he was not in the right mind to appreciate half of it. In retrospect, the two had only _just_ truly reunited and already he could not bear to lose her. To imagine a future where her smile, her warmth, her very presence was absent from his daily life—unthinkable. Indeed, his friend’s word rang true. Tomorrow the two would be whisked away to confront the duties their respective titles were owed. Tonight could be the last night he will be able to approach her as a friend before they are forced behind a barrier of propriety and formalities as King and Archbishop. Tonight could be his last chance.

“Alright, I’m going to do it. I’ll ask her to dance tonight.”

Sylvain’s whole energy changed, reinvigorated by the response. “Perfect, let’s find you something nice to wear.”

Dimitri eyed his friend “What’s wrong with what I have on now?” He gestured to his simple tunic and trousers.

The eye roll was enough of an answer but the Gautier added “Yeah if you’re meeting for a bite in the dining hall. This is a _ball_, Dimitri. We need some flare!”

Dimitri looked hopefully to Felix for advice but the man only scoffed and stood from his seat to make his way over to the prince's desk “And we need to do something about your hair. Something to prove you’re not a complete mess anymore.”

“You’re going to help me, Felix?” The amazement in Dimitri’s tone made Felix’s usual grimace deepen.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, I’m just sick and tired of seeing you look like a besotted schoolboy every time the Professor walks in the room.” Dimitri was about to protest but was cut off with by Felix rummaging through his desk “There must be something in here that can help with that hair of yours.”

“Felix wai—” but he was too late, Felix had found the exact item Dimitri desperately wanted to hide.

Wordlessly the raven-haired man smacked the back of Sylvain’s head, earning a cry of surprise before grabbing and pulling him over to the sight hidden in the drawer. With eyes as wide as saucers, Sylvain lifted a velvet pouch that most men in Fodlan were familiar with. The meaning of the small, circular outline was not lost on anyone, but Sylvain took the ring out of the pouch just to be sure.

The two men were mildly impressed. The ring was one of the finest they’d seen. The brilliant emerald perfectly matched the eyes of their professor accompanied by smaller emeralds surrounding the silver band “When did you have this made?” Felix asked, any mirth gone and replaced with genuine curiosity.

Dimitri gulped, his mind racing at being discovered. “After we took back Fhirdiad.”

Sylvain slapped Felix lightly on the shoulder “Told you it’s been since Fhirdiad.”

“He was making googoo eye at her long before so you’re still wrong.”

Sylvain sat on Dimitri’s bed as he continued to stare at the ring, “you’re pretty serious about this.”

“I am. More than I've been of anything.” Dimitri could not deny that. Ever since her warm hand reached out to him—nay ever since her beautiful smile graced him with its appearance he knew his heart had been captured. To deny it would be to deny himself.

The redhead's brows furrowed in concentration before he closed his eyes then stared at his future king “Alright, then let's continue sprucing you up. Tonight you're getting that dance.”

“That’s really not nece—”

“No no, I insist. And besides, you’re going to need back up tonight. Felix and I can make sure no one disturbs your evening.”

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. While yes, embarrassment ran through his system, Dimitri was also incredibly grateful for this opportunity. However, such assistance brought on a curiosity of his own, “what brought this on, Sylvain?”

“Do you remember our promise?”

At first, Dimitr's mind blanked. But with a pointed look from his friend, he suddenly recalled their agreement as memories of their academy days flooded back. “That you would behave if I would loosen up?”

Sylvain laughed as he placed the ring gently back in the pouch “Something like that. But, I have behaved. I’m going to become the Margrave soon and I am a general in your army. I think it’s time for you to hold up your side of the bargain. About finding a girl to wrap around your arm? I’m glad you found her. Or rather, she found you.”

At that moment, Dimitri had never felt such affection for his childhood friend. A knock from the door disturbed them, however, as Dedue’s muffled voice said: “Your Highness, have you finished preparations?”

“Oh thank the goddess.” Felix grumbled as he threw open the door “Dedue, get in here and help me. I swear these two are turning into Mercedes and Annette.”

“I take that as a compliment.” Sylvain huffed as he went back to the original task of finding a shirt.

The three men did eventually find suitable clothes for Dimitri by replacing his black tunic for one of deep blue with silver accents then finished the look by pulling his hair back so his fringe framed his face. The change made him uncomfortable but Sylvain made a valid point that dressing up was not for himself, but for Byleth instead.

Speaking of which.

His eyes scanned the reception hall in search of his professor. Using his height to his advantage, he scanned the crowd for the familiar sight of mint hair, but no such luck. He knew he would have to brave the crowd, but it proved to be a harder task. Everyone from soldiers to cooks stopped the prince for a well-meant handshake or a word of praise, not knowing they were deterring a man from a mission.

It was Ingrid that spotted him first among the people, still smiling and shaking the hands of others despite clearly trying to navigate out of the crowd. “Your Highness,” her firm voice cut through the chatter, “I think you’ll find the crowds more dispersed this way.”

He followed her without hesitation and was grateful for it. She had been right but slightly understated the number of people in this area. Here Dimitri could make out the dance floor as well as the orchestra filling the room with smooth music. “Thank you, Ingrid.”

“You can thank me by keeping her company.”

“Who?”

It was then he finally noticed where Ingrid was pointing. Hugging the west wall was _her_, his professor, his tactician, Byleth. She was dressed in a beautiful gown and her hair was styled in a way that had her looking more gorgeous than usual. His heart hammered as her lovely emeralds somehow found him amidst his staring. His legs kickstarted into moving forward as she also pushed herself off the wall to meet him halfway.

“Dimitri,” she greeted.

“Professor,” he replied.

But she chuckled, “I’m not your professor anymore.”

“Right,” a smile. “Forgive me, it is a habit hard to break when your guidance is so highly valued.”

She nodded, accepting his response as she surveyed his appearance. Dimitri felt the heat rising to his face when she met his eye and said: “You look handsome.” His heart soared at her compliment, all the fussing from his friends had been worth it for three simple words from her.

“And you look…” and like that words escaped him, his mind blank at the realization she was also wearing rouge on her lips.

“Different, I know,” she gestured to her gown, swaying the skirt awkwardly. “Mercedes and Annette were merciless with their little makeover today. I hope I don’t look too strange.”

The intensity at which Dimitri shook his head nearly made his hair come undone “No, absolutely not, you look…” gorgeous, ethereal? How does one describe a woman as amazing as a goddess? “You look beautiful, Byleth. I’d wager you outshine the moon and stars.”

Her wide eyes and slight blush was enough of a reward for his words. She cleared her throat slightly before continuing, “it's a lovely night, is it not?” She asked, motioning for him to join her by the wall she was previously leaning on.

“Yes, it is good to see our comrades enjoying themselves.”

A laugh escaped her, “a little too much I think.”His eye followed the direction she gazed towards and was met with the sight of Lindhart sleeping under a table while Caspar and Ashe chatted livelily. Mercedes and Annette sat nearby the bunch, tasting and exclaiming at the various sweets they possessed from raiding the dessert table. Byleth chuckled when one of the cupcakes was knocked over by Caspar’s movements and onto an unsuspecting Lindhart who merely took a bite of the cake.

“It’s good to see you like this,” Dimitri whispered as he leaned towards her.

She eyed him for a few moments before a gentle smile formed, “it’s good to see you like this as well.”

He cleared his throat, a dash of red in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Sylvain was whispering in the maestro’s ear while making the smallest glances towards Dimitri and Byleth. The prince could feel dread develop in his stomach when the maestro turned his gaze towards him and smiled before nodding towards his friend.

The music came to life, a sweet melody filled the room as multiple guests correctly named the song as a popular dance for Faerghus balls. The soon-to-be king and archbishop watched silently as their friends, comrades, and the like took a partner and danced merrily to the tune.

Again, in the corner of Dimitri’s eye, he noticed Sylvain with a palm to his face and murmuring something to Felix who rolled his eyes and shot the prince a glare. He gulped, the pressure from their combined gazes making him loosen the collar of his tunic. Amid his unspoken communication, he heard Byleth murmur “They’re having so much fun,” all with a small smile on her face.

“They are.” were the only words he could think to say. “Byleth?”

She faced him, “yes?”

The request sat on the tip of his tongue as he noticed Felix and Sylvain over her shoulder, glaring and mouthing unknown words that only made his mind blank once more. This was bad, very bad, she was staring expectantly and here he was, unable to form the words burning in his throat.

“Dimitri.”

Her voice shook him from his thoughts, “yes?”

“Would you like to dance with me?”

He blinked. Sylvain, Felix, the crowds, everything around him suddenly faded away. “I would love to.”

Dimitri leads Byleth to the floor, his ears burning at the eruption of whispers and excited gasps at the sight of the future king and archbishop as dance partners.

As he gingerly placed a hand on Byleth’s waist, Dimitri noticed Sylvain nod towards the orchestra who began a slow melody intended for a waltz “Forgive me, even though I asked you, I’m afraid I’m not very good at this.” her nervous chuckle brought his gaze back to her, an adorable flush coating her cheeks that ignited one of his own “Excuse me if I step on your feet at any point.”

He could not suppress the low chuckle in his throat, nor his heart skipping a beat at the glimmer in her eye. Leave it to her to remove any nerves from holding her close. Leave it to her to make something so nerve-wracking incredibly easy “You have nothing to fear,” he whispered as he pulled her in closer, enjoying the way her eyes widened and her hand gripped his, “just follow my lead.”

Step, step, slide, turn.

Her dress brushed against him with every slide, her eyes flickered to her feet with every step, and with every turn, her hand gripped him a little tighter. All sensations Dimitri cherished as though they were the first breath taken in the morning. “You’re really good at this,” she remarked, “I knew there was a reason you were one of my candidates for the Heron Cup.”

He groaned at that, his head falling back in exasperation at the memory “The relief I felt when you chose Annette instead could not be measured.”

Her laugh tickled his ears “Don’t think you got off easy. You were definitely a close second and only proved my suspicions when I saw you dance at the ball later that moon.”

Ah, yes, _that _ball. The ball where he danced with other girls from the school yet he could not even remember their faces. No, what he could remember was his blood running cold as the sight of Claude pulling _his _professor to the floor for a dance. What he could remember is the number of students and _their _faces as they got to dance with her instead of him. “That’s right,” his voice suddenly tense “The last time we were in a setting like this was the Garreg Mach Ball.”

“Yes, I remember how tired I felt after the dancing.” if she noticed the way his jaw clenched ever so slightly she did not comment on it “I remember how relieved I was when you suggested we escape to the Goddess Tower.”

“That was where we made our wish.”

She nodded, “Yes, that no one be unjustly taken from us.”

“Ironic since that was right before you—” he cut himself off. No good would be done to continue down that conversational road.

An awkward air arranged itself as they swayed to the music, both of their gazes avoided one another. It was apparent when they almost bumped into another couple, Dimitri quietly apologizing as he lead Byleth back into place.

“When I was down there, in that chasm, I dreamed.” the tone of her voice caught his attention. It was so soft yet it stood out among the revelry, among the music, among any noise that would try to distract him from this moment, “I dreamed of our class going on picnics. Of Dedue making Duscuran Boar for everyone, it was so vivid I thought I could taste it. I dreamed of fishing with my father or harvesting flowers in a garden near a cottage that I owned. But the one dream I remember the most, the clearest, I was in a ball—like this. Wearing a beautiful dress—like this. And dancing with you, with you—like this.” Her voice never faltered despite the bright red her cheeks carried. Dimitri felt his knees go week as she continued “So in a way, being here with you—like this. It is a dream come true.”

He sucked in a breath, nearly unable to handle the whirlwind of emotions raging through his heart at her words. To be truthful, he felt happy. So indescribably happy that he felt undeserving. Her confession sparked courage in him, a boldness he latched onto with desperation at the reminder that this could be the last opportunity for many things.

“Back then, I had few moments of rest. If not for the enemies hounding my every step, then the voices in my head shouting obscenities ensured my insomnia. But I am still human, exhaustion would set in and sleep could claim me like an unwanted guest. Nightmares were the most frequent, but rarely—_very_ rarely—I dreamed too.” She squeezed his hand, her eyes never left his face as she listened intently, he felt drunk off her attention. “I dreamed of celebratory dinners after a victorious mission. I dreamed of the rush I felt when I answered a question correctly and you graced me with a smile.”

She laughed quietly “Those sound more like memories than dreams.”

“Perhaps.” he smiled “They were all I had to cling to. Memories of good times comforted me when nothing else would.”

He almost froze when her warm hand caressed his cheek, the gentleness threatening his dam of emotions to burst “I’m glad you were able to create some good memories.”

“Yes, simple memories of much happier times.” he reassured “But once—I had this dream. I cannot recall the time or the place, but I do recall that I asked you to dance. I dreamed of how radiant you looked in the glow of the evening. I dreamed of how lovely your arms looked as they draped over mine and I lead you around the room. The music and festivities were all so wonderful. But nothing was as wonderful as you.”

She gasped, a quiet one that would have gone unnoticed if not for their proximity. But her surprise melted away into a different expression, something Dimitri has never seen before. Warmth in her eyes, her hands, her smile.

“It appears both our dreams are coming true tonight.” He whispered.

“It appears so,” she smiled.

He smiled back, hoping to emit the same emotions she so gracefully shared with him “Perhaps we can make new dreams and memories now that the war is over.”

“Perhaps you will be able to sleep better.” concern etched into every word.

“Perhaps.” he repeated, “Perhaps we can make a new wish as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like so long ago, at the Goddess Tower.” He pulled her in close, their chests almost touching as he leaned in ever so slightly “Byleth, may I make a wish with you again at the tower?”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight.”

She nodded, a simple movement that meant so much more in its context. Just as their dance continued but transformed into something much softer, more intimate. The orchestra dwindled in their playing, going from a bright waltz to a simple ballad that changed the atmosphere significantly.

At that moment, they were not the next King and Archbishop. At that moment they were simply Dimitri and Byleth, sharing a dance, gazing into each other, swaying gently to the soft melodies. At that moment, they were completely unaware of the bands of metal the other possessed.

Completely unaware of each other’s true intentions for tonight.

Completely unaware of the real wish the other intended to make.

Completely content to simply sway in the arms of the one they cherished the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Not seen is Felix scaring away anyone who wanders in their direction. Ingrid intercepting any noble who gets past. And Sylvain promising the maestro the gig of playing at the wedding of the King and Archbishop.
> 
> In case I wasn't clear, yes, the meet up at the Goddess tower is their S-support :3


End file.
